Heating Time
by zzdragon
Summary: If you know Icha Icha Paradise or Icha Icha Complications, this is all about every MLP fans favorite Dragon Spike but no main six or CMC or the Princesses.


(The anthro ponies in the story have full body fur but not enough to hide the naughty bits wings and horn for those that have them, tails and a pony head)

It was a day of horror a day that have the most bravest of warriors running to the closest mountains for some it is a day of bliss and they are the females it's that time of year mating season has hit Equestria you see at this time of year the females can go up to 20 rounds and act like a 'bitch in heat' (A/N: I meant a female Dog, not the insult.) where the males can do only three at best but Ponyville has more mares and fillies than males so on the night before the sun rise to start the first day of mating all stallions and teenage colts had pack all what they need for the next week as they walk to the Everfree forest what all the mares and teenage fillies did not know that they use the ruins of the Royal Ponies Sisters Castle as a Safe house when they got here a big red stallion with a dark orange mane and tail was check his list he wear a white t-shirt on it is a half of a green apple he also wear a pair of blue jeans with work boots he was doing a head count.

"Hey Big Mac!" some pony shouted for him.

Then a grey pegasus teen with a jet black mane and tail wearing a sport suit fly to the older stallion.

"What is it Rumble?" Big Macintosh ask the teen.

"Spike isn't here!" Rumble told him worrying about his dragon friend.

Macintosh's eyes was so wide they can be mistake for windows then he went pale, Mac look around no matter where he look there was no sign of a purple teen dragon he see a brown stallion in a black business suit.

"Mr. Rich have ya see Spike?" He ask the business owner.

"The last time I see the young drake it was about yesterday he was helpin Flitter and Cloudchaser with some work around their house and that was it I thought he went back to the palace, why do you ask?" Filthy Rich ask the farmer.

To say that Big Mac was in big trouble was saying that Princess Twilight love books but now he is in a whole new world of panic.

"WHY DIDN'T Y'ALL TRY TO STOP THEM FROM GETING SPIKE NOW IF PRINCESS TWILIGHT HEAR ABOUT THAT HER LITTLE BROTHER HAVE GETING THOSE TWO PREGNANT WHEN I WAS TO MAKE SURE THAT HE BE HERE SHE WILL SEALED US BOTH IN A STAR OR TURN US INTO CRYSTAL STATUETTES FOR THIS! " he shoutin at the business stallion.

Filthy Rich was shock and confuse "Why is that they would give him some time to rest before going for another round I mean he only have one 'tool' like the rest of us here?" he ask the bigger stallion.

Big Mac just shook his head "No dragons has one more 'tool' than us ponies."

Filthey Rich's eyes went wide then it hit him what type of trouble he get himself into "If you don't mind I need to see my attorney about adding something else to my will." what he didn't tell to the bigter stallion that he just went to the bathroom in his pants both sets.

Spike tried to turn so the sun rays wouldn't keep on hitting him but he couldn't when Spike open his eyes meeting the ceiling wasn't the light purple he was use to from his room in the Castle of Friendship as he look around the room so far what he can make out that he is tied to the bed that he slept on even his tail is tied down to some thing but Spike can't see what it is, beside from him being tied up Spike noticed that he was just in his underwear it is just a pair of French vanilla boxers, the room itself was painted a peach pink the nightstand right next to the bed is just a normal bedroom nightstand it just have two drawers and on it there is a wind up clock it read 5:12 A.M., on the far left side of the room is a dresser from the looks of both from the same set Spike was glad that he didn't have his wings yet they were been tied down as well the one thing he can recall is helping Flitter and Cloudchaser around their home then he felt hungry they give him some gem stones after a few seconds he was out like a light.

"What day is it and why am I half naked?" He asked himself that question then the door open up and two mares walked out wearing very sexy lingerie it was Flitter and Cloudchaser.

Cloudchaser was wearing a Crimson matching bra and panties both are see through her mane was in it's normal style, her sister Flitter's mane was in it's normal style was wearing a royal blue silk matching bra and panties on the bra are two holes where the nipples are pointing out to show that they are erect, the panties themselves cover very little stopping at her clit both of the sisters were weared high strap heels sandals that are the same color as their lingerie and same cup size 38-C their tails are the same.

"You hear that sister he wants to know what day it is." Flitter said she can't wait to have her fun.

"Silly dragon it's the day that you give us a foal each!" Cloudchaser said as she pull out a knife from the top drawer of the nightstand, Cloudchaser started to slowly cut the boxers off at the waistline once the ruin underpants was off they see that Spike's lower half is just like a filly's male doll when its clothing is off the only thing that both sisters could see is his dirty star and where his tail meets his body.

"I guess that dragons are like other reptiles the males have a pouch where their privates are kept until they are arouse, so we have to get him wild up." Flitter said as she removed her panties but she did not remove her sandals she get on the bed and crawled over when she get to Spike's head Flitter put her pussy in front of his mouth then she started to rub her lower lips.

{play Remedy by Little Boots.}

Cloudchaser see what her sister planned so like Flitter she removed her panties as well but she took her sandals off she walk over to the end of the bed and position herself with Spike's tail then she untied two of three knots that was around Spike's tail over the years the tip of his tail had become more like a arrowhead, Cloudchaser pretended that the body part was one of her's 'dirty toys' and began brushing it along her pussy lips.

Spike couldn't help but to moan when his muzzle was open his fork tongue brushing up against Flitter's clit after a few lickes she had a mini orgasm as soon he tasted her juices the tast is sweet, Spike had tasted the juices that was on Rarity's 'personal play things' and the flavor was bitter he didn't understand why Rarity's cum tast like that, she ate plenty of desserts and sweet tea, all of the biology books he read said that what is in your diet will affect the flavor of your cum, Spike just shrugged and keep on licking Flitter's pussy.

The sisters keep on moaning Flitter is now holding Spike's head between her legs as for Cloudchaser was now using Spike's tail as a dildo but instead of her pussy she thrust it in and out of her ass.

Spike couldn't take anymore so his boys come out and play, Cloudchaser look up from her position and see what she and her sister wanted "look at that Flitter Spike give us two big cocks up!?" Cloudchaser stop what she was doing even then she couldn't believe it, right there in front of her two dragon cocks from the same dragon Cloudchaser went to the nightstand and open the top drawer she pull out a ruler and went back where she was at Spike's cocks has a pointed tip as Cloudchaser was done measuring the teen dragon's cocks her eyes went wide Spike's has a pair of 10 inch cocks.

"WE HIT A DOUDLE JACKPOT FLITTER YOU REALLY NEED TO SEE THESE BAD BOYS!" Cloudchaser shouted to her younger sister.

Flitter stop holding on to Spike's head she turn her own head to see what her older sister wanted her to see at the mere sight of Spike's twin cocks she couldn't help but to stare at them it then a few seconds before she could fully removed herself up off of Spike's muzzle.

"How big are they?" She asked hoping that Spike wasn't too big.

"10 inches of pleasure, so how about a little taste test?" Cloudchaser asked right away started to suck on the lower dick bobbing her head up and down on the body part she stop for a bit to take off her bra and throw it right next to her panties and sandals.

Flitter crawled over to the top dick before she do anything Flitter unhooking her bra and just like her sister it landed right next to her panties, she still keep her sandals on as she suck and lick on the top cock.

Spike's moans grew in volume as the sisters suck and lick on his two dragonic cocks as the pegasi sisters continue on with their actions on the young drake's dragonhood, how ever in his mind Spike had lost a battle against his instincts with a primal growl the teenage drake break the ropes that had hold him down he swhich the positions of the pegasi sisters, now Flitter is on top of Cloudchaser their nipples are touching each other, before they can say some thing Spike quickly remove Flitter's sandals he make sure the they weren't damage Spike put both Flitter's sandals in each of their asses.

"NYYYYAAAA!" the sisters scream as their asses had been plug up by Flitter's sandals then Spike put his tail through Flitter's sandals and position his dragon-hoods at their pussies and with one strong thrust he enter both of his cocks in the sisters's pussies, Flitter and Cloudchaser was shivering their parents told them to save themselves for their future husbands so both sisters hymens had been pierces by the very teenage drake that they had kidnapped, so all they had done up to this point was anal sex.

Spike seen that both of them were shivering from the pain he give a nuzzle to each sister after a bit the teenage drake restart on his thrusting as his tail thrust with Flitter's sandals, Flitter and Cloudchaser's pusses are warm and tight their cries of pain turn into ones of bliss as the teenage drake's trusting had sped up their cries had grow in volume.

after ten hours Spike put the girls in the Cowgirl and Reverse Cowgirl position as he thrust up the girls put themselves down when that happen, then Spike begun spoonning them about six hours into it he unleashed a primal roar as his wings pop out of his back, blood cover Spike's back but he ignored the pain from his newly grow wings.

"AAAAHHHHH!" all three cry out as they cummed together Spike shot stream after stream of his seed making sure that both sisters would be pregnant with his children, after a few seconds he let out a pink flame at cover both sisters but didn't burn them.

{Stop the song at here.}

When it die down Spike see that Flitter and Cloudchaser is asleep he found their sweat suits and put them on the right owners after he did that Spike look at the clock it said 9:43 A.M. he also grab their sandals and put them in their boxes, then Spike went to look for some clothes for himself after he search in the basement Spike go up into the attic were he find a box that is mark 'Ex-coltfriends clothes' Spike put on a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans he head back to the room when Flitter and Cloudchaser were still sleeping.

Spike pick them up one sister in each arm with out any training the teenage drake fly back to the Castle of Friendship when he get to the front doors there were two Unicorn Harmony Guards both of them are mares, Princess Celestia had make it a ordered that any mare who inlisth to any Guards they have to go through a special training to control theirselves in mating season, they point their spears at him Spike show them both pegasi sisters with out any words they put their spears bladed end back up then open the doors he walk in right away Spike ahead to his sister's room, he knew that Twilight and Rainbow had orderd the mares guards to keep Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity in the castle they wonder why she didn't want them to made sure that her and Rainbow stay in the castle all Twilight would tell them that her and the dare devil/captain of the Harmony corps will be okay, when he get to Twilight's door Spike could hear two ponies finishing their last round after a few seconds he nock the door when it open to show Twilight wearing a bathrobe but her 'little friend' was showing what most ponies didn't know about her that she is a hermaphrodite and like mares more than stallions from what he could see that Rainbow Dash was naked and covering in sweat out of their friends Rainbow has the smallest Breasts her only a B-cup with Twilight being the second bigest her is a double D-cup, Twilight quickly cover her cock and closen the door.

"Spike what happen I wasn't expecting you back for five more days?" the princess of friendship ask her little brother, he show her Flitter and Cloudchaser.

"Oh well at least the..."

"Twilight the 'flame' came!" Spike told his sister

"WHAT!" She shouted.

After every thing in the Crystal Empire was updated they went to the library where they found a book the only copy of 'Dragonicakeng' that has full Knowledge of dragons they find out that just like ponies there are three types, they only meet two out of three the first type is the Tyrant Dragons (A/N: the dragons from season two episode 21 they seem to be the equivalent of the Pegasus Ponies to me) the next one is the Geo Dragons are the equivalent of Earth ponies the last class of dragon is the Mystic Dragons like the Unicorns they can use magic, but where a unicorns use their horns to cast spells the Mystic Dragons use their fire breath the differents between dragons and unicorns that dragon's spells have different colors blue for defense, red for attacking, green for healing, orange for repair, yellow for sealing, brown for growing (A/N: for plants or gem stones not for the bodies so put blood back in your upper head) but the rarest is the mating spell which it's color is pink the reason why it rare is because it can only be cast when a dragon found their mates if there more than one, when it cast any problems that would had cause pain to the user if a teenage dragon mated with a older dragon then said older dragon would be the same age as their youger mate it's depends on who is the dominant one is but in Spike's case if mates are different species then they will age the same way as their dragon mate and the dragon won't grow any bigger, untill they find thier right mates all others cum will tast bitter and can't get pregnant the different species females or the female dragons which ever come first, the same go for alicorns but instead of flame for them it is a light the color of the light is the same as their magical aura when they found their mate that being will be immortal as well.

Twilight stare at the sisters who are no doubt pregnant with her neices or nephews she quickly teleported to a mounton and let a happy shout and did a happy dance as well firework spell, when Twilight got back she see that Spike had boxes in his arms Twilight smile at the teenage drake, Spike knows that Twilight do care about him but she all ways thought at Rarity would be a bad wife for him.

"Let me guess you'll stay here untill all three of you can get enough money to buy a house or to build one for all five of you?" she ask Spike just shrugged as he keep geting boxes.

"Let us have a double wedding okay? the last thing we don't need is Pinkie or Cadance try to find out how all of this happen." he said Twilight nodded in agreement Cadance would be mad enough at Twilight for keeping her relationship with Dash a secret then Cadance will turn her fury on the Pegasi sisters for rape her little dragon brother-in-law, as for Pinkie she had been work on a mini party cannon army for royal weddings.

"So did the 'light' shined on Rainbow?" he ask his sister if she found the one to spend the rest of time with.

Twilight grin like a fox "If I were you, I make sure that my comicbooks won't be where a baby pegasus or alicorn can get to it." Spike look up knowing any kids that Twilight and Rainbow would be a problem.

Two months later in the Crystal Empire Shining Armor was doing his normal things around the Castle check his anti Changeling traps, over seeing the training of the Crystal Guard, go through the royal wine storage rooms, check on the anti Tyrant Dragons traps and the rest of the day to himself, Shining Armor hated being a prince he miss being a captain all those things can be done in six hours he wake up at five aclock in the morning, he go to the mailing room Shining Armor just weared a Daft Pony Discovery (A/N: a pony version of Daft Punk and what I mean about 'Discovery' there is a picture of the band from the animated videos) t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts along with a pair of blue and white sneakers, he walk to his and Cadance's P.O. box Shining Armor reach into his right hip pocket and pull out the key for the box in it was eight mailing envelopes like yesterday most of them were for Cadance, Shining knows that his wife is the rightful ruler of the Empire but untill she pass the last test of the Crystal Heart Cadance can't take the title of queen when that happen he will be a king and have more to do, then he saw two envelopes with his and Cadance's name on it Shining Armor open the first envelope.

 _Dear Shining Armor Sparkle and Cadance Sparkle_

 _We're hoping that you and Cadance got this letter me and Spike would like to inform you both had been selected to be the best stallion and mare of honor at this up coming Royal wedding that will take place on April sixteen in Ponyville at the castle of Friendship._

 _Love_

 _Your LSBFF Twilight and LBBFF Spike_

He had laught at the near thought of what poor mare would be marrying Prince Blue Blood, he know that the only reason Blue Blood is a Prince by title alone he is no way related to any one of the princesses Blue Blood is a descentant of Princess Platinum and hopefuly the last descentant, he open the last envelope and read it have to say.

 _You are cordially invited to the double Royal wedding of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Duke Spike Sparkle with their fiances Captain of the_ _Harmony_ _Guard Rainbow Dash, Wonderbolts_ lieutenant _Flitter Solarwinds and Captain of Ponyville weather team Cloudchaser Solarwinds please R.V.P right away, if you are bringing any bodyguard made sure that..._

He didn't finish reading the invitation Shining Armor running to his wife's office where face the a age old enemy that won't give in no matter what it just come again and again every time it's numbers grow the only ones that defeat this enemy was his sister and brother but they won't tell no one the secret on how they did it, as he open the door right there was the nightmare of every leader paper work.

"Oh Shining what is it are the Tyrant Dragons invading or is it a magical plague and the only cure is at a location no pony knows where then we need to go through the library to find it, or is Sunset Shimmer have finally return from where ever she been and is pregnant with a griffin foal because he rape her..." She was stop by a 'what are you talking about' look from him then Shining Armor hand over the letters Cadance take them from him, she blinked a few time but as she keep on read both the letter and invitation but Shining Armor went over to a mirror his horn glow for a bit when it's dead down a picture of his mother head was showed.

"Hello Shining how is every thing in the empire going?" Twilight Velvet Sparkle ask her son as she hold a hand mirror her daughter had made a spell that make mirrors act like a device called a cell phone, Twilight had use a crystal ball to watch other worlds when she saw the device thought it would be a big help and she was right about but it will still take time before everypony can used the spell without a unicorn but now for it was just guards corps and unicorns that use the spell.

"Mom you made sure that all the letters that was for Twily I ask of you to send them out, please tell me that you did send them to her right?" Velvet put the mirror on a desk then she walk to a closith and show a box that read ' Letters for Twilight' on the top of it, when Velvet pick up the mirror again only one word had come out from her lips.

"Oops" Shining just face-palmd (A/N: this is how I thought that Twilight didn't known about her Brother having a fillyfriend or geting marry then she gotten the letter and invitation.) at his mother forgetfulness then it hit him that why she was mad at him when they meet up again the day before his wedding and now she return the favor her and Spike's wedding is tomorrow.


End file.
